This invention relates to the diagnosis and/or monitoring of patients with immunologic inflammatory conditions and diseases, e.g., systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). Inflammation is a characteristic of virtually every immune system disease or condition and every infectious disease or condition. Many chronic inflammatory conditions and diseases, i.e., immune system diseases or conditions and infectious diseases or conditions, cause damage to multiple organ systems and are difficult to diagnose. Because the symptoms of many immunologic inflammatory conditions and diseases overlap there is a great need for diagnostic methods for rapidly and reliably diagnosing and monitoring specific immune system disease and conditions. The present invention solves this and other needs.